Rayne's Story
by JDub795
Summary: lost with no hope , trapped in eternity without love. this is my story.


**Rayne's Turn**

**You know the story about Casper the Friendly Ghost, right? Well, before Casper ever existed, his parents had a girl named Rayne. Rayne was an odd child. She slept through the day awoke at night. When she was born, she had long locks of hair and 6 months later she had two teeth that looked like fangs. Her parents thought she had some kind of disorder that develops her body too fast, so they took her to the doctor. The doctor did tests on her and even drew blood and found nothing wrong with her and that she's healthy baby.**

**As she grew older and older, her nails started to grow longer and sharper. She would drink fruit punch. Then one day she was very thirsty that she had drunk five gallons of fruit punch. Even after that she was still thirsty. So she went to her mother and told her what's going on. Her mother told her that there's an explanation for immense thirst.**

"**Rayne, there's a secret that only my side of the family knows. You see, your grandfather is an actual vampire, the only one of his kind beside his great grandfather. I'm part vampire only because my mother, your grandmother, is a mortal. Since I didn't turn into a full-blooded vampire, you had gotten the vampire gene. I knew you did as you had gotten older and older and had first developed the long and had gotten your fangs at 6 months. Now you've developed you thirst for blood. Rayne's mother walks out the room for a minute and comes back with a bag that has a red liquid- like substance. "Drink this, but in moderation. Don't be shy, take it," said Rayne's mother as she handed Rayne the plastic bag.**

"**What is it," asked Rayne with a disgusted look on her face. She grabs the bag.**

"**Well, it's what all vampires drink, blood," said her mother as Rayne started to sip the substance.**

"**WHAT?! You almost had me drink blood? Why would you do that," cried Rayne as she looked at her mother in shock.**

"**If you want the thirst to go away, you have to drink the blood honey. It's the only way, besides dying," said Rayne's mother, picking up the blood-filled bag.**

"**Wwweeelll, if it'll make the thirst go away, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," said Rayne. She grabbed the bag, puts it toward her mouth, and starts to drink it as if it were pop, but not for too long.**

"**Hold on for a second. You have to bite down on the bag, refreshing your vampire thirst," said Rayne's mother as she pretend to have fangs and bit down gently on the bag.**

**Rayne grabs the bag for the third time, puts the near her teeth, bites down, and starts to drink.**

"**It tastes awful mother," says Rayne.**

"**It'll taste better the more you drink it. That's enough for now. I'll teach you the best I can on how to act like a vampire, but only if you want me to."**

"**I do."**

**Day by day, Rayne and her mother would spend time together for Rayne to learn the ways of the vampires.**

"**We've been working long and hard. You know how to suck the blood out of rats; you must now suck the blood out of humans. Your first victim will be a drunk, a homeless person, or a wanderer, but you must do it by yourself," explained Rayne's mother.**

"**Should I capture my victim in an alley," asked Rayne as she looked out the window of her bedroom.**

"**Go with what you feel is right for you. Follow your vampire instinct, that usually helps," said Rayne's mother, fixing her makeup in Rayne's mirror.**

**Tonight is Rayne's big night, for she will capture a mortal to drink from. She follows her instinct and hides into the Wisconsin shadows. She leans against a building hidden into the shadows until she sees a broad shouldered figure walking up the street. As soon as he's near her, she jumps out of the shadows and pounces on the man, going for his neck. He tries to struggle out of her grip, but the strength of a vampire is no match for any man. She finds his neck under his oversized coat, turns her head, bites down on his neck, her sharp teeth going through his flesh. He shouts out with agony as his blood is sucked out of him, some escaping and running down his neck.**

"**We've found one, get her," shouted someone lurking in the shadows. Soon Rayne and the man are surrounded by men with stakes, torches, and crosses in their hands. "Release him you demon of the underworld!"**

"**Who are you all? Why are you here," asked Rayne with a puzzled look on her face.**

"**Well child, we are the Vampire Hunters United Association. We hunt and capture your kind," said the man, who seems to be the leader, as he pointed at Rayne.**

"**Not if you can catch me first," said Rayne as she was getting ready to run, but one of the men shot her with what looked like a tranquilizer gun.**

"**What's happening to me, why can't I move? What did you…,"said Rayne slowly as she faded away into a deep sleep. The men tied her up and threw her into the back of their van. As they came to a stop at their destination, Rayne wakes up, moving rapidly to figure out where she is.**

"**Look who woke up. Did you enjoy your nap, little lady," said one of the men in the passenger's seat, laughing as he said it.**

"**You'll be sorry once I get out of here. You all will pay for what you're doing to me," said Rayne with anger in her voice. The van is quiet for a while until the two men got out. Soon they appeared again when the van doors open. They grab Rayne aggressively and bring her to her feet. She started to bite at them, but one of the men punch her in her temple, causing her to become unconscious. When she wakes up, she finds herself strapped to a table. She looks around and seems frightened as her eyes pass by painful looking medical instruments.**

"**Well, well, well. You've finally awoken. Are you ready to help VHUA to rid your kind from ever sucking another drop of blood? Well, too bad," said the leader of VHUA. "Now this may hurt…a lot, as long as you don't squirm," the leader said as he held a syringe with some kind of blue liquid. **

"**Why do you want to get rid of vampires? What makes you want to kill and destroy us," asked Rayne. **

"**You want to know why I want to kill vampires? I hate vampires, I hate them! They killed my father, my poor, innocent father. He was walking home from work until someone snuck up behind him. They kicked him and punched him. Then they sucked him dry of blood. Ever since then, I will get revenge for my father until every last vampire is dead," said the leader as he clinched the syringe tightly. **

**It was quiet for a moment until the leader started walking toward Rayne, the sound of his steps filling the room. Who knew those will be his last human-like steps.**

"**Before I inject you, do you have any last words," said the leader.**

"**Yeah, my last words are…welcome to the group," said Rayne.**

"**What…," said the leader as Rayne broke free of the straps and jumped at him, knocking him over. She starts to punch his face inside his skull. She gets up and lifts him over her head. She throws him into one of the walls of the room. He goes head first into the wall, leaving a blood trail behind. He struggles himself up and staggers towards Rayne, trying to see through all the blood rushing down his face. **

"**I…am…g-g-going…t-to…k-k-k-kill…y-y-you," stuttered the leader, grabbing a scalpel nearby. He tries to stab Rayne, only hitting air. He tries running at her, instead he runs into her fist. He falls to the floor, trying to get up. Rayne walks over, grabs him by his collar, and bites into his neck. He screams with agony. She lets him fall to the floor, blood trickling from her chin,**

"**Why didn't you f-finish m-m-m-me off," asked the leader slowly while trying to stop the bleeding.**

"**As I said, welcome to the group. Now if you want to live, drink," said Rayne, holding out her arm as blood escaped it. The leader hesitated for a moment, then grabbed her arm and drank the blood.**

"**Hey John, I was wondering when we're going to…," said one of the members of VHUA as he looked at John and Rayne. "What the… Red alert, red alert! Vampire escapee, vampire escap…," said the member, but Rayne's long, sharp nails got to him before he could finish the last word. She spins him around, slits his throat and lets him fall. Suddenly, men start to rush in the room, guns loaded and in their arms.**

"**Don't move vampire, we have you surrounded. Surrender now or we'll have to use force. John…wha…what happened to you? Are you ok," said one of the members nearest to Rayne. John looks away from the dead member he was feeding on to the member that spoke to him.**

"**Well Marcus, I've become the hunted. I'm thirsty for one thing and one thing only…BLOOD," said John the leader. He jumps at Marcus, starts to bite down on his neck and drains him dry of blood. He gets up, turns toward the other members who are in shock. "If you are on my side, kill **_**her**_** for turning me into her kind. If you are against me, you will die. Any questions? No, ok. You may begin shooting as soon as I leave the room," said John, walking towards the door with pride. The members point their guns toward Rayne. She runs to grab John, but one of the members shoot her with a semi-automatic. She flies across the room, but rolls to her feet.**

"**You shouldn't have done that. Now you will pay," said Rayne as she looked at the little blood that escaped her body. She looks at all the members and their guns pointing at her. She nods her head and starts to run at the member that shot her. He tries to pull the trigger but he was a second too late. She thrusts her hand into his chest with her palm facing it. She pulls her hand out with a bloody heart beating in it. Blood flows out of his mouth and he falls to the floor. Bullets start to fly towards Rayne's direction. She jumps in the air and lands behind two unsuspected members. She grabs their heads and push them together, causing their eyes to pop out and half on one's head into the other's skull. She grabs the guy that's next to her gun and thrusts it through his chest. She's going through all the members as if they were chocolate chip cookies. As she finished off the last guy, poking his eyes out and smashes his head in, she and the room are covered wit blood and guts. She goes through the door and down the hall that leads to the darkness of the Earth. She looks around and starts to go where her instincts take her. That's the last time anyone has seen her 'til this day. **


End file.
